


The Tropic of Cancer

by A_Lilac_Fainting_Couch



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Collars, Cuddling, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Minor Injuries, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lilac_Fainting_Couch/pseuds/A_Lilac_Fainting_Couch
Summary: Set somewhere in the middle of the series during an imaginary period of time where Koko and her crew actually get to take a vacation.During an ocean cruise in a private yacht, pirates attack and Valmet suffers two incredibly minor injuries. Despite how shallow her wounds are, Koko insists on taking care of Valmet and pampering her for the rest of the day. Also, Koko needed a good excuse to give Valmet a fancy new present. A great deal of physical and emotional intimacies follow.





	The Tropic of Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Koko is like 24. I don't know how you might think of the other characters' ages in relation to her own and given that assumption, but that's the Koko age we're working with here. 
> 
> This fic started out as a very simple, light emotional fluff idea... and then I got a very good idea from wonderful friend Revolutionator about Koko putting a collar on Valmet, and, well, it kind of spiraled out of control from there. They also deserve thanks for coming up with the final scene :D 
> 
> Also, I haven't finished watching Jormungand yet, so I apologize if anything is off or if anyone seems out of character based on their later arcs. I'll try to update this again once I've finished watching to make sure everything's as in character as possible (though lbr, Koko putting a collar on Valmet and Valmet happily wearing it are entirely reasonable canonical occurrences.)
> 
> Edit: I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY TYPOS I MISSED I AM SO SORRY. I'll be fixing those presently.

“Goddamn it, I swear to shit those fucking pirates… Lehm!”

Koko threw open the starboard door of the company’s modest cruising yacht and stormed out onto the deck. Lehm answered her with a lazy wave, a cigarette hanging from his lips and ash already falling from the tip.

“Ah, Koko. We’re all clear up here. Everything okay below deck?”

“Mostly.” Koko’s brow creased and she scowled. “Jonah and Mao are checking the rest of the hull but it looks okay. I swear to god, who uses a torpedo on a yacht!” She leaned over the nearest rail and shouted across the ocean. “We weren’t even carrying cargo this time! Can’t we even get a single week’s vacation!? You mother fuckers!”

“Well, they can’t really hear you from here,” Lehm chuckled, “since they’re all dead.”

Koko dropped back onto the deck and let out a gravely sigh. “Hopefully they were operating alone. Is everyone out here okay?”

“Yeah, more or less.” Lehm glanced toward the lower deck where most of the crew was busying cleaning blood from the deck. “Lutz got his head knocked around when the torpedo went off but he should be fine by morning. Oh, and a couple bullets caught Valmet across the–”

Koko’s entire body tensed at the sound of Valmet’s name, her pulse quickened and her ears began to ring. If Lehm said anything else after that point, Koko never heard it–she turned so quickly she stumbled through the cabin door and tore through the ship with sweat pouring down her neck.

 

* * *

 

The soft foaming sizzle of peroxide rose from the shallow gash on Valmet’s thigh as she screwed the cap back on a bottle of antiseptic. As soon as the fizzling stopped, she wiped away the blood and sat up in her chair.

The pirates had opened fire just as Valmet was finishing her morning exercises. She caught sight of the first boat before they opened fire, but a lucky shot grazed her side and another bullet ricocheted off of the yacht’s bulletproof hull, digging a shallow cut into her right thigh before falling to the ground with a dull thud. They were minor injuries, though still a massive bother; the pain hardly even registered, but having to spend the rest of her morning patching up cuts and cleaning the blood out of her one good sports bra was seriously eating into her plans for the day.

“And just before I was about to go sunbathing too…” Valmet sighed and stuck a pad of gauze and antibiotics across her wound with medical tape. “I even bought that new swimsuit to show to Koko.”

With both of her wounds patched, Valmet pulled her trousers back up, threw on a spare undershirt, and started packing up the first aid kit when the door cabin door flew open and slammed against the wall.

Despite barely being tall enough to touch the ceiling with her fingertips, Koko seemed to fill the doorway as she stood there frantic and panting. Valmet blinked and let the first aid kit fall to the floor.

“Koko!”

“Geez, Valmet...” Koko stepped inside and relaxed a bit, slamming the door behind her, “Are you alright? I was so worried.”

She wrapped her arms around Valmet’s head, holding Valmet against her chest and pouting.

“I swear, those pirates deserved ten times as many bullets as we put in them. How dare they hurt Valmet.”

“It’s fine, really.” Valmet said, sounding giddy and nuzzling her head against Koko. _Ah, but if we could just stay like this for another hour or so! Aaaaah, my face is getting so warm from this!_

“You did so well though,” Koko grinned, looking down with half-lidded eyes as she stroked Valmet’s hair, “shooting that torpedo out of the water so quickly, you saved us all, you know.”

Valmet beamed up at her. “Of course! For you Koko, I could stop a hundred torpedoes!”

“Hm...” Koko stepped back, standing behind Valmet’s chair and keeping her hands on Valmet’s shoulders. Valmet tilted her head back to watch Koko’s face and she saw Koko grimace.

“Let me see.”

She moved around the chair and leaned over, but Valmet raised her hands in protest.

“I’m alright, I promise. See?” She pulled her trousers down and raised her shirt, showing Koko her two bandages each with barely a speck of blood leaking through. She was also showing Koko her underwear and the better half of her right breast, which she noticed a moment later. Koko, apparently, had noticed right away and Valmet could instantly see something flicker in her eyes. With one hand on the back of Valmet’s chair and the other reaching for Valmet’s thigh, Koko gently touched the edges of the tape around Valmet’s bandages to confirm that they were fixed properly that her wounds weren’t serious. She let her fingers drag a bit, her palm casually brushing against Valmet’s side and rising toward her chest. Valmet felt that bright giddiness in her stomach, that feeling she always got when Koko touched her and it was so obvious that they were both enjoying themselves.

There was something comforting about those moments, despite the rapid beat of her heart and the jittery, electric fire in her nerves. Valmet could always tell just how Koko felt about her and just what she wanted. In return, Valmet felt she could always trust Koko with parts of herself that she never showed to anyone else.

Koko raised a hand and nearly touched the side of Valmet’s breast, but then she pulled away. Her hands rested back against Valmet’s shoulders and her voice fell. By the time Valmet looked back, she found Koko staring at the floor with an uneasy smile on her face.

“Honestly… you worried me.”

“Koko…”

Valmet’s gaze softened and she stood, turning and holding her arms open. Without raising her head, Koko leaned against her with all her weight, laying her head across Valmet’s collar. For a moment, all Valmet could hear were the sounds of their bodies settling against one another; the feel of her heartbeat and Koko’s keeping time, the sound of their breathing, and the soft sweep of Koko’s hands rubbing up and down against Valmet’s back. It had scarcely been fifteen minutes since they traded gunfire with the pirates who tried to surround them. It probably wouldn’t be long until they were caught in a firefight again. Every day there was a chance that they wouldn’t make it from one morning to the next, but if she could be there when Koko needed her, and if they could have quiet moments like this where they could hold one another while nothing happened at all, then Valmet was more than happy with that. Koko, however, always had a way of exceeding expectations.

“Mm, Valmet,” Koko said, her voice muffled against Valmet’s chest, “You’re sure you don’t need stitches?”

Valmet blinked. “For these cuts? I don’t think so, they’ll heal fine without them.”

“Hmmmm…” Koko hummed with her lips pressed against Valmet’s collarbone. The vibration almost made Valmet giggle.

“Just to be safe,” Koko said, raising her head and keeping her eyes stern, “You should take it easy for the rest of the day.”

“No, Koko I promise, I’m–”

Koko pressed a finger to Valmet’s lips and grinned so sharp and sly that Valmet almost shivered. She knew that look very, very well.

“Shhhhh,” Koko whispered, “You spend so much time taking care of me, let me take care of you today, okay?”

“O-oh, yes. Yes, of course Koko!” Valmet felt her lips curling into a lopsided grin. Having Koko so close was already making her pulse race away from her, but when Koko looked at her like _that_ and offered to pamper her, she nearly melted into a puddle of pure bliss.

“Did you mean right here?” Valmet looked around at the lounge-slash-infirmary-slash-pantry with its corners full of food and crates and only two narrow chairs. It wasn’t the ideal place to spend an hour making out, but it wasn’t the worst they’d tried.

Koko closed her eyes slowly, just once, and she tapped Valmet’s lip again.

“No, if you’re injured then you need to lie down, right? We should go back to our room and–AH!”

Koko snapped to attention and her eyes went wide. For a moment her face was frozen in shock, then her lips spread into a reckless, ecstatic smile. She clapped her hands together and tilted her head.

“I just remembered I bought you a present before we left. Can you go on ahead and I’ll catch up in a few minutes?”

“Yes,” Valmet smiled softly, “Of course!”

 

* * *

 

“What!? Damn it, it’s not– Where did it go?”

Koko tore through a pile of boxes and bags, rifling through suitcases and boxes of loose ammunition. She overturned a whole tower of Tojo's luggage and kicked one of his bags clear across the storage room, huffing and stomping as she searched for something that, at present, escaped her. She was already gnashing her teeth and throwing bags out of her way when Jonah wandered by the open door; he paused a moment, watching Koko empty a small compartment across the floor, and then he turns to leave. Before he could even take one step, however, Koko looked up and her eyes glinted like a starving wolf's.

“Ah, Jonah!” She grinned and skipped over the fallen luggage to meet him at the door. “Have you seen a small black case with a silver lock on it?”

Jonah stared at her blankly and then pointed to one of the high shelves in the storage room behind her.

“Is it that one up there?”

“Ah!” Koko shouted and squinted at the package. “That's it! Jonah, well done!”

She grabbed Jonah with one arm and gave him a quick hug before dancing back across the room. In a single motion, Koko punched the side of the shelf and held out her hand, catching the small black case as it wobbled and fell from its perch.

“Perfect. Thank you, Jonah.”

He glared at the package and then his eyes slowly scanned the rest of the storage room.

“Why was that so important? Is it a new weapon?”

Koko smirked. “No, it's a gift for Valmet, just a little time sensitive though. Oh, and Jonah, could you ask Lehm to make sure no one comes near the rear cabins for a couple hours?”

“...oh, it's that kind of present.” Jonah headed back toward the deck without hesitation. “I'll tell Lehm.”

“Thanks Jonah! Oh, and don't skip out on science! Go to Mao right after you tell Lehm ok!?”

Jonah glanced back and nodded once, though Koko was at least partly sure that Mao would end up chasing Jonah across the deck for the better part of the morning.

 _Well, we are all on vacation, allegedly. Skipping one lesson might be alright. Now,_ Koko grinned and bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the case in her hands, _I need to hurry back to Valmet_.

 

* * *

 

“Valmet~!”

Koko almost sang her name as she burst into the bedroom they shared, black case under one arm and a two liter glass bottle of cold water in the other. She found Valmet sitting on the edge of their bed and when she saw Koko in the doorway, she stood up to give her a hug.

“Koko!”

“Ah! Valmet, you need to sit down.” Koko glared, completely insincere in her scolding. “I told you I wanted to take care of you so just rest there for a second while I get everything ready.”

Valley's smile held, though she looked a little disappointed. She sat back on the bed and tapped her fingers across her knees in quick waves, probably to keep herself from fidgeting. She looked like she was about to burst from the anticipation.

 _Gah! She's so cute and hot and pretty!_ _Ok,_ Koko thought to herself as calmly as she could manage, _Concentrate. I need to get together everything I had planned for tomorrow night, put the water in the wine chiller, and-SHIT THAT'S RIGHT! We've got to try those new cuffs, too~_

Koko laughed to herself, a bit devious as she ducked into the bathroom and gathered supplies from a cabinet set into the wall. She emerged six minutes later with a small, red silk bag in one hand and the black case in the other. Her sunhat and summer dress were gone, replaced with a tight pair of charcoal trousers and a matching blazer, held on over her bare skin by just a single button. As she stepped back into the bedroom, she caught a glimpse of Valmet pulling her shirt off and she playfully frowned.

“Hey, stop that,” Koko said, unable to keep herself from smiling for even one more second, “You’re recovering, right? Just sit still and be a good girl, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Oh, yes! Yes yes yes,” Valmet said, sitting upright and crossing her legs, “Please take care of me, Koko.”

Valmet’s face flushed bright and she grinned so happily, Koko nearly lost her composure.

_Aah, she looks so excited… fuck, I love her._

As Koko moved around to the side of the bed, she set the red bag and the black case on the nightstand and ran her fingers across the sheets. She moved along Valmet’s right side so that Valmet had to turn to watch her. It was a bit unfair, Koko admitted, but then again it was Valmet herself who had suggested it. When Valmet turned aside, she would have seen Koko dragging her eyes across Valmet’s body, lingering across her chest and back. Exactly as Koko planned.

Valmet’s bra was in the wash and she hadn’t bothered to pull out a replacement, so her nipples were poking through her soft cotton undershirt. Koko let her hand wander across the sheets and slide over Valmet’s fingers, pressing them down into the bed with her palm. As she climbed onto the bed, Koko ran her hand up Valmet’s arm, stroking Valmet’s skin with her fingertips as she worked her way up her shoulder, across her neck, and then finally along her jaw. She raised Valmet’s head slightly and stared at her for a breath–She was so beautiful and eager, her ears red and her eyes constantly drifting down to Koko’s breasts. Koko could barely contain herself as she pulled herself close and pressed their lips together.

“Mm,” Koko hummed happily as she pulled away, “Valmet, you’re already so excited, and you feel like you’re running a fever. We need to get you out of those clothes.”

“Ah, wait,” Valmet suddenly leaned up and moved to the edge of the bed, “I didn’t have a chance to shower after the gunfight, I’m still covered in sweat.”

“Stay.” Koko pushed on Valmet’s collarbone with two fingers and guided her back down onto the bed, “We’ll shower later. Now, raise your arms up for me.”

Valmet’s arms shot up at once. Koko grinned.

“Good, now… hm.” Koko tugged at the bottom of Valmet’s shirt, pulling it up slightly, then sliding her hands up and cupping Valmet’s breasts. She squeezed just slightly, keeping Valmet’s nipples between her fingers as she leaned in for another kiss. While their lips were still together, Koko reached around behind Valmet and raised her shirt up to her neck. She moved back and slowly pulled the shirt over Valmet’s head and off of her arms, tossing it into the corner of the room. They kissed again before Koko pressed further and pinned Valmet down against the mattress and their pillows.

Koko lingered a moment longer than she intended. Valmet was so strong and so unstoppable in everything, yet she moved exactly as Koko asked and let her push her down so gently; the thought of it sometimes made Koko want to scream with glee. Right now, though, she told herself to focus. She was determined to take care of Valmet, and she had an incredibly, exhaustingly thorough plan. She swung her knee over Valmet’s stomach and straddled her, laying her hands across Valmet’s abs.

“Look at you,” Koko said, chuckling quietly, “You’re so eager, aren’t you?”

Valmet smiled and nodded rapidly. “Yes! This is so wonderful~ Koko please do whatever you’d like and don’t hold back.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Koko said, lazily dragging her hands across Valmet’s stomach, “Just lay back and relax, I’ll take care of everything else.”

 _God, holy fuck though,_ Koko thought to herself, rubbing her thumb across Valmet’s stomach, _I want to grind against her abs so bad… ok, focus. Focus._

Koko took a slow breath and set a sly grin on her face, sliding down and slipping her hands down Valmet’s hips and into her trousers. She worked slowly, tracing the line of her hips with each finger until she reached the zipper and carefully, painstakingly popped the button loose. Her hands moved gently against Valmet’s thighs, careful not to brush against her bandage or agitate her wounds. As she moved, she laid light kisses across Valmet’s legs and around her injury, slow at first and then more quickly as she finally pulled Valmet’s underwear off and left it at the foot of the bed. With a deep breath and her heart already pounding, Koko slid off of the bed, stood back, and set one finger on her lower lip as she stared in blissful admiration.

“Okay then~” Koko clapped her hands together and tilted her head, “Valmet, I need you to sit up on your knees for me, then close your eye.”

Valmet shut her eye and paused a moment, looking a bit confused. She pulled herself up and moved to the center of the bed, pushing her knees into the mattress and then sitting back on her heels.

“Like this…?”

“Yes, perfect.” Koko smiled wide then patted Valmet on the head, staring at her for another long second before moving away. She picked up the red silk bag and pulled out a pair of smooth, black cuffs bound together with a short, metallic cord. She turned the rest of the bag over onto the bed and a small remote fell out, no bigger than a flash drive and with only a single button. She inspected them both briefly and then pressed the remote–both cuffs popped open with a slightly mechanical sound.

“Now, hands behind your back so I can get these on you.” Koko smiled, her eyes closed happily as she held up the cuffs. Valmet hesitated a moment.

“We aren’t using rope?” She almost sounded disappointed. Koko couldn’t blame her. 

“Mmmmm,” Koko’s brow furrowed and her voice fell back to its normal tone, “I want to, but if something else happens like those pirates, it might take too long to get the ropes off so I got this to be safe... “ She scowled at the cuffs, more than a little annoyed that she had to resort to such a thing. “Anyway, they’re supposed to be padded and they release at the touch of a button, but if they’re too tight, tell me right away, okay?”

“Right,” Valmet sighed, “It is safer that way… but rope is so much better.”

“We’ll have to make up for it next time.” Koko said, trying to find her way back to her sly, teasing voice. She leaned closer and raised Valmet’s chin with one hand, kissing her quick and then nibbling a bit on her bottom lip. When Valmet leaned up for another kiss, Koko reached around behind her back and locked both her wrists in the cuffs. She pulled away with a clever grin.

“There, now…” Koko sat back, looking Valmet over. She was still smiling, her cheeks flushed and her ears red as she watched Koko and waited. Normally, Koko would have her in at least a few different knots to outline Valmet’s breasts and show off the muscles in her thighs and shoulders... but there was also something incredibly, almost heart-achingly lovely about seeing her sitting there, naked, ecstatic, and eager while she waited for Koko to take the lead. She only did this for Koko, and Koko felt the weight of that trust across every inch of her skin. She couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Koko pulled the black case up onto the bed and used a small, oddly shaped key to pop the silver lock on its side. She pulled out the contents, checking once to make sure Valmet still had her eye closed, and then climbed up onto the bed. With one knee tucked just beneath Valmet’s crotch and a hand across her shoulder, Koko pressed a kiss softly against the corner of Valmet’s mouth. When Valmet leaned forward for more, Koko backed away and set a finger on her nose to hold her back.

“Not just yet. You can look now, though. I’ve got your present ready.”

Valmet opened her eye and beamed up at Koko, then she looked down at the shape resting in Koko’s hand. It was a collar, simple but beautifully stitched with a silver lock to hold it shut and a thick ring dangling from the front. On the inside, Valmet could read an inscription burned into the leather:

‘To my Valmet–I am always in your care’

Valmet’s lips parted and she gasped quietly. For a moment, she stared. Then, with a tender smile spreading across her face, she looked up at Koko so perfectly content that Koko felt her breath catch in her chest.

“It’s… wonderful. Thank you.” Valmet’s smile got a bit sloppy and the blush rose on her cheeks again. “Calling me that,” Valmet bit her bottom lip for a moment, “ah, that would sound so nice. Koko, can you say it? Please?”

“Hm?” Koko grinned and glanced down at Valmet, “Say what, now?”

“The inscription!”

Koko stared at her with a sly glimmer in her eye. “I don’t know what you mean,” and then she brought her lips right up to Valmet’s ear and whispered close, “My Valmet.”

She could feel Valmet shudder and it made her giddy. She pulled back slightly and placed two fingers under Valmet’s chin, raising her face and then kissing her along her jaw. She moved down to Valmet’s neck, then back to her chin, aside to her cheek, then across her new collar. Each time her lips touched Valmet’s skin she could feel Valmet twitching slightly, desperately hungry for Koko to kiss her again. After teasing her a bit more, Koko finally gave her relief; she held Valmet’s face and pressed their lips together, her tongue spilling into Valmet’s mouth and Valmet’s breath hot against her face. By the time Koko moved back, they were both nearly breathless. Koko twirled a strand of Valmet’s hair between her fingers and then slid her hand back toward the collar, tugging lightly on its ring to guide Valmet just slightly forward. Then, without warning, Valmet bolted upright.

“Oh! Wait, Koko! I have something for you too.”

Koko stared, slightly stunned.

“Right now?”

Valmet smiled with a cheery lilt in her voice,  "You don’t have to get it now if you want to keep going, but,” Valmet fidgeted a bit, “It’s inside of that crate of 7.62 rounds.”

Koko considered for a moment. She didn't exactly want to stop especially when they were getting into such a nice mood, but then Valmet seemed so excited about this gift she'd stashed away in an old ammo case. Koko's curiosity finally tugged at her hard enough that she slid back off the bed, her fingers trailing off of Valmet's legs as she left.

Inside the old ammo case, she found a small, gift-wrapped package that rattled a bit when she lifted it in her hands. The corners of the package were crushed and the wrapping paper was worn away near the edges, and a small, simple tag read, “For Koko ❤”

“This?”

“Yes!” Valmet nodded with a great deal of enthusiasm and Koko peeled the wrapping paper from the box.

Inside, Koko found a very small woven collar, a thin leash, and a dog tag engraved with the words 'Koko’s Good Girl.' As Koko lifted the leash from the box, Valmet began to explain.

“I got it a long time ago when you were talking about getting a puppy, but, since that never worked out I've just been holding onto it. It made me think,” Valmet said, a bit shyly but sounding very pleased with herself, “we could use them if you'd like.”

“Oh? And just what kind of things were you thinking I could do to you with this?”

Koko held the leash in her hands and let it unfurl across the bed. She was already thinking of more than a dozen uses for such a thing, but before she climbed back onto the bed she pulled something else from the box as well. The soft, gliding sound of skin against the sheets ended in a breath as Koko kissed Valmet again, followed by a pair of concise, metallic snaps.

“There we go. Now we’re ready.”

Koko’s lips curled up sharp and keen as she stared at Valmet: She sat there on her knees, naked and flushed with her legs open and a desperate, sloppy smirk on her face. Her new collar sat perfectly around her neck and now it was fastened to the leash in Koko’s hand, along with an unexpectedly accurate tag.

“Mmm…” Koko tugged on the leash just enough to pull it taut, splaying her fingers across the collar with her free hand. “It fits nicely… is it too tight? Do you have any trouble breathing?”

“No,” Valmet said, her voice already meandering into aimlessness, “it’s perfect.”

Koko tilted her chin up and kissed Valmet slowly.

“Wonderful!” Koko’s voice bounced happily, “And look, you’re already dripping.” Koko feigned a sigh and slid her hand down along the inside of Valmet’s thigh, teasing her lightly.

“You’re so eager for this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Valmet glanced aside, looking incredibly smug and delighted, “You’re really amazing at this and the way you touch me is so good, and,” Valmet started breathing quickly, catching herself before she hyperventilated, “Koko, this morning was so terrible~ please comfort me.”

“Of course,” Koko swept Valmet’s hair back and whispered into her ear, “I’ll take very good care of you, so,” Koko slipped her fingers down without warning and pressed firm between Valmet’s legs, “Do your best to relax, okay?”

Valmet inhaled sharply. She was already shifting her hips and grinding against Koko’s hand, dripping over the sheets. Koko pressed one finger inside and Valmet let out a pleasant moan, then Koko swallowed the next sound she made with a kiss.

 _She’s so into this..._ Koko thought as she slid a second finger inside, pushing in deep and curling slightly as she pulled back out, _God she feels so good! Gah! Valmet, how do you feel this good!?_

“Nnng… Ah!”

Another gasp filled the room and Valmet slumped forward, pressing her hips as far onto Koko’s hand as she could. With a sly grin still plastered across her face, Koko pulled the leash up slowly to guide Valmet’s eye up to her... then she pinched her clit between her thumb and knuckle and Valmet screamed.

“AAAH! Koko… Nghhh…”

“You look so lovely right now,” Koko said, watching Valmet’s messy face and the shivers that ran through her body, “What a good girl, you wanted this so bad, didn’t you?”

“Mmn! Y-yes… Fuck!”

A tender laugh left Koko’s mouth and she let it spill over Valmet’s face.

“Such a good girl.”

Koko looped the leash around her wrist and grabbed the back of Valmet’s head, pushing her fingers through her hair and pulling her face forward. She held Valmet’s lips there inside her blazer and against her breast, waiting until she felt the warm, wet sensation of Valmet’s tongue against her nipple. Valmet started sucking hungrily, only pausing for sloppy breathes and to let out ragged moans.

“Ah, that’s nice.” Koko took in a slow breath as Valmet’s lips closed around her nipple. Koko unbuttoned her blazer to give Valmet easier access and she stroked the back of Valmet’s head softly, all the while teasing Valmet’s clit with her other hand and pressing against her hard. Minutes piled up underneath sweat and sighs and the heat of their breathes as Koko gradually brought Valmet closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, never quite letting her get close enough to come. Then, tugging on her leash and kissing her coarsely, Koko pressed her fingers into Valmet and rubbed against her clit, squeezing her firm until she felt Valmet scream against her mouth. For nearly a minute Koko continued and soon Valmet collapsed against her shoulder, shuddering as she came a second time into Koko’s hand before letting out a soft, satisfied hum. When Koko finally pulled her hand back, she raised Valmet’s chin and kissed her softly on the nose.

“Open your mouth.”

Valmet obeyed and Koko slid her wet fingers across Valmet’s lips, wiping them across her mouth and tongue.

“Perfect!” Koko smiled, “We’ll have to do something about this huge mess you made across the sheets later, but at least you cleaned my hand up nicely. Well done.”

Koko scratched Valmet’s head behind her ear and Valmet cooed softly.

“Koko, that… Koko…”

Valmet leaned forward and kissed Koko’s shoulder. Koko stroked her hair.

“Hmmm, it’s okay,” Koko said, staring over Valmet’s shoulder and at the sweat beading across her back, “You’re already having trouble speaking, aren’t you? It’s okay, like I said, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Wait, please… Koko,” Valmet panted, her face already a mess as she tried to lean up for another kiss. Koko moved away before Valmet could reach.

“Hm?” Koko tilted her head, fully aware of how insufferably smug she must look, “Please? What is it that you want?

“I need…” Valmet was breathing heavy and she her hair was a touseled mess. She looked ridiculously happy, but also so overwhelmed she was barely coherent. Just the sight of her like that made Koko want to lovingly, ruthlessly fuck her all over again. For the moment, Koko restrained herself.

“Come on,” Koko stroked the underside of Valmet’s chin, running her fingers across her collar and down her neck, “say it clearly.”

“Koko… I’m…” Valmet took a slow, unsteady breath, “Please, I need to… eat you out… please, I want to.”

Blood rushed through Koko’s body in an instant and somehow her heartbeat picked up speed, as if it wasn’t beating quickly enough when her girlfriend came all over her hand.

With her gaze soft and inviting, Koko held the leash taut and slowly pulled Valmet toward her. She pulled her just far enough to kiss her gently, then she stood up on the bed and unzipped her trousers. Valmet looked up at her, so warm and grateful, and Koko bit her lip as she grinned.

Before Koko could could say another word, Valmet’s tongue was already curling against her, her lips pressing hard against Koko’s skin. She was completely unrestrained and so, so eager. It was all Koko could do to keep herself standing as she held Valmet’s head in place and brushed her fingers through Valmet’s hair.

“Mmmm! Such a good girl… You’re so good at this, Valmet, but then again you’ve had a lot of practice.” Koko’s voice was playful, almost lyrical as she pressed Valmet’s face against her crotch. “You really love licking my pussy, don’t you? So lovely… what a good girl.”

Shortly after that moment, Koko lost focus on everything except for Valmet. She had no idea how long Valmet lapped her tongue against her clit, or how many times she pressed her lips in a gentle kiss and then pushed her tongue deep inside. It could easily have been well over a thirty minutes, or as few as three, but Koko couldn't tell. When she came, she held Valmet’s face against her tight and pressed her hips in, screaming quickly and then coming down with an airy sigh. Finally, Koko eased her grip on Valmet’s head; before Valmet pulled away, she licked twice more and swallowed. Slowly, she sat back on her heels and Koko knelt down to stroke her cheek. They stayed like that for moment, catching their breath as Koko laid her hand across Valmet’s cheek and Valmet leaned into Koko’s palm. Eventually, Koko reached forward and draped her arms around Valmet’s back.

“Koko…” Valmet panted into Koko’s shoulder, her breasts pressing against Koko’s chest with every breath, “that was… so good.”

“Ha…” Koko smirked, “what do you mean… ‘was’? We aren’t finished yet.”

“I…” Valmet’s face twisted up into a messy, elated grin. She couldn’t form a full word, but then she didn’t particularly need to. Once Koko caught her breath, she pushed Valmet down against the pillows and straddled her hips. The look in Koko’s eyes as she watched Valmet’s gleeful anticipation was almost ravenous. She wasted no time getting back to work taking incredibly good care of her dearest Valmet.

Barring a few short breaks for cold water and cuddling, Koko pampered Valmet in every way imaginable for the better part of three hours. She left marks all across Valmet’s legs and back, biting softly into the base of her neck, leaving careless kisses across her eye and face. About halfway through, Koko realized she’d been spending quite a lot of attention on Valmet’s breasts–in fairness, she told herself, they felt amazing and they were the perfect size to hold and kiss and fuck with the strap Valmet had picked out during their last shopping trip together.

Then, while Koko was grinding her thigh against Valmet’s hips, she flung her arms out to grip Valmet’s back and Valmet wrapped her arms around Koko and squeezed her tight. They came together and collapsed against one another, and it took them both a little less than a minute to realize what had just happened. Almost at once, they both looked down at Valmet’s arms.

“Ah. Valmet.” Koko blinked, her voice flat, “you broke the cuffs, didn’t you.”

Valmet raised her hands up and looked at both of her wrists. While the cuffs themselves were intact, mostly, the wire that bound them together had snapped in half. She gave Koko a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I did. Sorry~”

She didn’t sound apologetic in the least, though Koko didn’t blame her. She really did prefer rope, after all, so long as they had the time for it.

“I swear,” Koko said, wearily grabbing the remote from the nightstand and opening the cuffs, “I’m going to have words with the designer of those things the next time we’re in Europe.”

She sighed and tossed the remote aside as Valmet set the cuffs onto the nightstand.

“Valmet.” Koko spoke her name with reverence, barely above a whisper. Valmet held her hands out and without another word, Koko climbed into her arms and rested her head against Valmet’s chest. They held onto each other like that for a long, peaceful while.

Koko might have said, “I love you,” and “you’re so important to me,” if a weapons dealer could ever afford to say such things. Valmet may have answered, “I love you, too,” and “you’re so lovely,” if a soldier had such luxury. Whatever they said, though, they said it with the greatest care, directly into each other’s ears, and only in the moments between breaths.

 

* * *

 

At around four o’clock that afternoon, Valmet marched down the main hallway humming to herself and stretching her arms up over her head. She passed Lehm along the way, who only chuckled to himself, and Lutz, who gave her a high five as she passed. Her hair was still slightly damp from a shower and she was wearing one of Koko’s shirts which was a bit too tight to button up all the way, but other than that she felt amazing (bullet wounds notwithstanding). There was also a mild, pleasant soreness spreading through parts of her body but honestly she had absolutely no complaints.

As she stepped into the kitchen, Valmet hopped over to the small cupboard and plucked out a mug, plopping it on the counter as she started a pot of coffee. Across the kitchen, Tojo stared at her over his laptop.

“Valmet…” He sounded annoyed. Or maybe polite? Valmet wasn’t particularly paying attention.

“Ah, Tojo. Good afternoon.” Valmet kept bouncing her head back and forth while the coffee brewed.

Tojo glared at Valmet’s collar and grimaced. “That thing you’re wearing…”

“Oh, this?” Valmet’s voice rose and she held up the tag on her collar proudly. “Isn’t it great?”

Tojo scoffed as the coffee maker sputtered and spat out the last drops of a cup. The two sounded almost exactly the same.

“I’ll thank you not to parade yourself around so shamelessly like that,” He said, adjusting his glasses, “Some of us would rather work than be reminded of your brazen lesbian sex acts.”

Valmet just looked him right in the eye and smiled, sharp and completely without remorse. She took a sip of her coffee and she walked past, she punched Tojo in the jaw with her free hand. He fell out of his chair and his glasses flew across the room and into the kitchen sink.

“Mm, that’s good.” Valmet nodded to herself as she took another sip, “Alright! Time to finish morning drills. I think I was on seventy-six? Sixty-eight? What was it again?” She paused and thought for a moment, then shrugged and gave up. “I’ll just start over. Wait! Maybe Koko wants to go sunbathing. Koko!”

Valmet pranced across the yacht, waving one hand in the air as she shouted Koko’s name.

A few minutes later, Jonah wandered into the kitchen and saw Tojo lying on the floor. He stared for a moment and stepped over Tojo on his way to the refrigerator, then stepped over him again on his way out. Tojo eventually woke up, with a black eye and a bruised jaw, and he never said a word about Valmet’s collar again.


End file.
